The Digital Spirits
by Kyrei
Summary: *CHAPTER 5 UP!*In the World of Code Lyoko the Gang found a way to get William back to his normal self but his Spirit where Xana still dwells isn't where anyone would expect it to be. YumiXWilliam
1. Revival

**The Digital Spirit**

Lasers could be heard from the other side of Lyoko as the gang battled it out in 

Sector Five. Jeremy fiercely typed at the computer trying to run the program. A program to defeat William and bring him back to earth. They had tried twice before to run this program but they both failed. Jeremy was sure if he got it working William would be free from Xana's clutches.

"Careful Yumi, William's around." Jeremy said while staring at his screen.

"Yes I know Jeremy." She replied watching in all directions. Ulrich, Odd and Aelita were tangling with some creepers who were buzzing around in there faces. 

"Take this you dump bee...thing!" Odd squealed while shooting an arrow directly at his target and blowing it up. 

"Don't get too cocky Odd," Aelita warned, "There more coming; she pointed at the squad of Creepers waddling their way.

"Wonderful." Ulrich said.

"How's the program coming Jeremy?" Aelita asked while shielding herself from a laser. Jeremy didn't answer for a second; he typed as fast as he possibly could. He clicked the enter key and watched a thing load on the computer followed by great, "Yes."

"It's working!" Aelita said getting excited.

"Yes yes! Alright now Yumi try to lure William into the tower!"

Yumi, still trying to spot William though the blue bocks suddenly saw a black blur and felt heavy thud at her chest. She crashed to the floor while William lowered his sword slowly at her neck. Yumi struggled to move and to grab her fans. She could almost reach one but William knocked it out of her hand and leaned down. Having more weight press onto her stomach she yelled for Ulrich in pain. William whose face was in her's softly chuckled in her face and touched it lightly. Yumi kept a stubborn expression trying to wiggle away but couldn't help letting out an expression of fear.

Then something knocked William off of her and a great relief came over her. She looked up dazed to see Ulrich sword fighting with William. Sadly William's sword was stronger and his and which trying to block his sword with the two of his own, his strength gave out and he took Ulrich. 

Yumi trying to get her thoughts together because William was walked toward her again. She ran right a bit making sure William was following her and saw the tower. "He's coming Jeremy!" she said while half running half looking. She couldn't see Aelita and Odd anymore and worried if she should leave them. Finally she stopped right next to the tower and William started walking closer sword in hand. Once she was close enough she stepped black into the tower.

"He's going in Yumi!" Jeremy said excitedly. Sure enough William appeared and started walking toward her slowly. "Should I get out Jeremy!"

"Yes! Get out I'm starting the process!" Sure enough the light blue inside of the tower started to glow a greenish color and Yumi and William both became mesmerized and stared around at the new color.

"GET OUT!" Jeremy yelled because just as he said that a force gripped Yumi and William. She started to struggle for she was not far from the exit and tried with all her might to get out. It felt like something was pulling a Spirit out of her. And she couldn't move, but her will was stronger and she managed to pull herself out of the tower, going flying into the feet of Odd and Aelita.

"Yumi are you okay!" Odd asked with Aelita looking down at her. She couldn't move and or speak. She only managed to lean her head down and pass out.

--

The next thing she knew she was in a scanner with everyone staring at her with wide eyes.

"Wha-what happpenned?" she said staggering the words, while pulling herself up. Her body felt heavy, different than before. She was very dizzy. She heard Odd say- "It's okay she's fine!"

The gang walked up to the lab with Ulrich and Odd supporting Yumi in the elevator. She hadn't said anything for she was took weak to do so. After awhile they put her down and crowed around her.

"Jeremy?" she wearily asked.

"It's okay Yumi your fine you just got trapped in that tower were I was loaded and taking about Xana's spirit out of William, and it's working too. William's gonna be back soon."

Yumi let out a sigh. She felt better now and she was starting to see clearly. And speak clearly. "Lucky you got out in time too that thing would have ripped out your spirit. Yumi's eyes widened but didn't say anything. She looked at Ulrich. She thought of him saving her from William. He met her eyes but only for a second then he turned away knowing exactly what she was thinking. A loud beeping interrupted the peace and Jeremy went to check the computer.

"It's ready. I'm downloading William into the scanner let's meet him in the scanner room." The group let out a sigh and walked to the elevator. Yumi could support herself now and breathed really heavily. She couldn't believe she would see William again without him trying to kill her. As they got to the steaming scanner it made a noise and opened. 

Steam clouded the gang's vision and soon enough William, was kneeled down hair dangling into his eyes looked up at the peering eyes heavily on him.

"What are you guys looking at?" he asked. Face puzzled, in the normal non-Xana-like way. The group smiled.

"So William you're finally back." Aelita said.

"Um...Where did I go? I remember going to Lyoko, this big monster and what are you talking about?" he said oddly.

"Ah, William er...I guess we should fill you in later. You're probably starving! I bet Xana never fed you so let's get some grub and we'll fill you in!" Odd said smiling. Jeremy and Ulrich gave a hard stare at him and looked back at William.

"Xana? No food? Okay you guys are sounding crazier than when I first saw Lyoko."

Jeremy sighed. "C'mon William you have a lot to catch up on..."

------------


	2. Connections

**I hope you guys liked Chapter 1! This is a William X Yumi story even though I actually really don't support the shipping. There's not a lot of them out there though. Anyway PLEASE COMMENT! Thank you. **

**Chapter Two- Connections**

All seven of the gang had gone upstairs and sat in a cricle. William was more puzzled than ever and demanded on what was going on. 

"Alright William...you don't remember anything?!" Yumi asked him.

"No, should I?" He said eyes stubborn. So the gang told him everything. Every single thing except Yumi said nothing. William as Xana had chased her and hurt her so many times she couldn't count. He was always interested in her. She knew the real William liked her but as Xana it went too far. She just didn't trust him. William was quiet the whole time too listening to what was really being said. It took awhile but Jeremy finished the story and William looked around. A fiery anger burned inside of him. He was a true Lyoko Warrior, wanted to fight for good and not evil and it was all his fault.

William hung his head. "I'm sorry this is my entire fault."

"William it's not _your _fault it's Xana's. He went after you." Odd exclaimed.

"No but I should have listened. I'm the one that got captured."

"True."

The gang had told him the date and everything. He was amazed at how time went by. 

Later that day William was settled in again. Jeremy got rid of the clone and William was doing fine. Yumi however was troubled. She didn't trust him and she knew she should have. But the way he was to her on Lyoko...nothing made sense. Her thoughts were troubled. 

It was around 6pm and Yumi decided to leave school. She packed her bags and swung it over her shoulder and started to walk through the park when she heard William's voice calling out to her. Her body instantly stunned.

"Yumi!" She turned around to see William panting waiting for her. She felt weird around him especially alone. "Yumi can we go talk in my room if you have a minute, I kinda have to tell you something. I don't want to say it here because there are kids around and I really want it to be just between us."

Yumi's first instinct was too run away. This is exactly how Xana would trick them then kidnap them. She didn't want that to happen. Though there was some truth in it. There were a lot of kids around and she didn't say much to him so he might know something was troubling her. 

"Sure I'll go." she replied. "Do you mind I get something from Odd first? He took my pen in class today and didn't give it back. I'm gonna look in his room."

"Kay, meet you there." And with that William ran off. Yumi was going to go but not without a fight if things turned bad. She knew Ulrich had a pocket knife in one of his drawers and they would be at dinner so she could sneak in and grab it.

Yumi walked to the boy's dorms. It was very quiet because everyone was at dinner. She pushed open the door. Odd always forgot to lock it. She felt kinda bad though because she was stealing but she knew it was for a good cause. Once she opened the drawers and grabbed it and got out, watching for Jim to pop up. She walked down the all to William's dorm and wondered if it was really risking it. She had the knife safely tucked into her pocket just in case. William must have heard her because he opened the door and beckoned her in. She closed the door behind her which made her touch he pocket looking for the outline. William sat down on his bed while she sat on the office chair by his computer.

William let out a sigh. "Yumi, well you didn't say anything when you told me you look like you're scared of something." Yumi sat there and avoided William's eyes. He looked into her's, the beautiful eyes of the girl he loved. "I think it's me." Yumi tensed so hard William could see her shaking. "I'm guessing something happened while I, well I-I wasn't here. Everyone said Xana possessed me. They said I could talk, run and I was very strong. Yumi was on the verge of crying. She felt so hot and scared talking to him. William was staring at her with understanding eyes. She felt almost bad to ask his question- "Did I as Xana do something to you?"

Yumi couldn't hold back any longer. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she gasped out quietly, "Yes..."

William felt a rush of anger to Xana. He had used him as a puppet and to hurt the girl he loved. He was so mad he hit the desk so hard, Yumi, who was leaning on it, face rose up and William could see it clearly for the first time. Her eyes were full of sadness and they were terrified of him. Her hand was shaking a bit when there eyes met.

"If I ever come in contact with that Xana again...I'll give in something to let him know to never hurt you again." William sneered eyes raging.

Yumi felt bad she ever doubted him about coming here. "William, trust me," she started in a soft voice, "You can't beat Xana that easily, trust me we've tried for two years and we aren't done yet. And don't that fed up about it. You didn't do horrible things they- William interrupted, "They were enough to make you scared of me."

Yumi felt of twist of sadness. William had only harassed her a couple of times on Lyoko, he tried twice to push her off into the digital sea and her hurt her two and chased her as many times she couldn't count. It wasn't that bad. Yumi didn't understand while she was crying.

"Yumi I should tell you this, the whole reason I asked you to come here was because I had dreams when I was with Xana. I know I what I didn't and what Xana made me do. I saw you're face many times under my and you were scared...I'm sorry I what did...I so sorry."

"It's not your fault, we know that." Yumi answered feeling stronger than before but something was bubbling up.

The two teens sat there for awhile Yumi's blank stare consumed her. She felt a terrible anger burning inside of her. Like something was coming out a hate toward Xana, she twisted her emotions too much and especially picked on her. Not anyone else her. He always hurt her and it was a terrible feeling, A feeling of betrayal..

"You know what William," she started to say but as soon as she said it she felt something else. Something _was _coming out of her. Something was taking over. It felt like hate, anger she didn't know what it was but all she knew she felt something and saw William's worried face and everything went black. She was pushed aside.

--

**What you guys think? Please comment It's my first fan-fiction on here! Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Memory Loss

Chapter 3- Memory Loss

Chapter 3-** Memory Loss**

Okay Chapter 3 is up. Sorry it took so long. This is where the plot gets twisted. I'm trying to finish this fanfiction up so I can get to a permit series of Code Lyoko which I planned. Please **Read and Review! :-)**

Okay so again this is a YumiXWilliam fanfiction and I personally don't support the shipping but there are not a lot of them out there so here's something different. It pretty much turned into a mushy love story but hey. Enjoy!

--

The next thing she could sense was terror. She felt tried, weary and nauseous. Her head was spinning and she couldn't see anything other than a pale green light. Her head was in the clouds and she felt like she couldn't breathe properly.

Slowly she started to gain herself back. She didn't want to move because she didn't know what was going on. The green light turned clearer as she recognized the shapes and bodies of her friends staring at her with a mixture of weary and angry eyes.

Her senses were scrambled so she couldn't make out her friend's expressions and murmuring

"Guys? Oh what hap-happened?" she managed to spit out the words which drained energy from her soul and she sank down into what ever she was sitting on. She made an attempt to move but couldn't. Her energy was flowing back now but as hard as she tried she just couldn't move. She looked back up to her friends. She could see them clearly now and it didn't look like they were _happy _to see her. Her mind puzzled with fluttering questions and tried to move again. They were in a factory but them a sense came to her. She was _sitting _on something and she was off the ground she looked down and saw with a glimpse of horror why was couldn't move. She was chained to Jeremy's chair.

"What going on!" she demanded right away finally mind clear and her strength came back.

"What's going on?" William said, eyes are hard as ever. "Oh I think you know what's going on."

She became red with anger. "No I don't!" she answered, eyes blazing.

"You just tried to kill us; what you think is happening! Stupid Xana..." Odd quoted.

Yumi paused her thoughts and mind flourished with anger. She barely understood but some things made sense to her. She was somehow possessed my Xana when she was with William but why and how were the questions.

"Wait no, I'm not Xana...I'm Yumi...honestly." she said in a much quieter voice.

"Heh...yeah right." William said.

"You just tried to kill us." Aelita commented.

"It was Xana!" she screamed, trying to get out of the chains.

"We have proof." Odd said.

"Oh yeah what?!" Yumi snarled.

Ulrich eyes were sad and full of a terrible pain. He wasn't sure if he should believe Yumi or not, or was it just Xana's tricks to get at them. He swallowed and reached for something in his pocket.

"Yumi wouldn't hide a knife in her pocket and try to kill her friends." Ulrich said while holding the knife Yumi had hid from William. She felt words choke her as she realized the truth.

"Okay! Okay! I admit it! I had the knife before I was possessed because I was scared of you William. I was still unsure about Xana and well I was..." she couldn't take it anymore. All her emotions were mixed up and tears starting to stain her eyes. Her friends didn't believe she and she was chained to a chair and Xana had taken advantage of her.

Aelita and Odd looked at her with hard stares but William and Ulrich's eyes looked the same. Longing to believe her and terrified, afraid eyes. The same hers had been just a few hours ago. She didn't even notice though Jeremy wasn't there. Where was he? She overlooked him.

"Where's Jeremy?" she demanded.

"So well now you care about him eh?" Odd said.

Yumi felt her heart twist. What happened while see was possessed? Where was he?

"Over here." Jeremy's voice replied from behind her. She twisted her head to see Jeremy. He pushed his glasses up and starting typing on the keyboard. His clothing had small rips on it and there were red scratches all over where some dried up blood was. A cold chill came down her spine. _The knife. _

A breath of came to her throat. But as the same time she wanted to know what happened.

"Please guys, it's me..." she starting to plea, "Ask me anything that the real Yumi would know I'm her! I promise!" she said but a more loudly.

The gang stared hard at her while Jeremy continued to type. She heard it stop and Jeremy walked in front of her.

"It's okay guys she's telling the truth." Jeremy concluded. A little jump of happiness came through her throat as Jeremy believed her.

"How can you be sure Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"When Yumi attacked me, she didn't have the Xana symbol in her eyes, but on her forehead." He said without any emotion.

Yumi mind twisted. Only _William _had the Xana symbol in his forehead when he was with Xana. She saw William's face stiffen.

"How does that tell you anything?" Odd exclaimed. Ulrich looked like he would burst with happiness.

"I have a theory, when I was trying to lure William into the tower and he chased Yumi, Yumi wouldn't go out of the tower when the process started to remove Xana's spirit from William. Yumi got stuck there and it started to happen to her so part of her spirit was removed and another spirit came into her body. The same one that William had in him- Xana." Jeremy said. "It's the best way I have to explain it."

Yumi's face was blank. She understood but to think Xana was inside of her right now made her freeze up. She managed to get a glimpse of William's horrified face too. Everyone else looked a bit shaken as well. Jeremy just shook his hair out of his eyes.

Ulrich looked worse than Yumi. Yumi couldn't see into his eyes but he was torn apart.

"So..." Aelita started, "How do we fix it?"

"Give me time, I'm not really sure." He stated. "In the mean time you can untie Yumi."

Odd undid the shackles while Yumi rubbed her arms. All she wanted to know how to get back to normal and not have Xana inside of her anymore. She avoided everyone's eyes, especially Ulrich's and William's which were looking at her desperately. They sat there for awhile. Jeremy regained his chair and typed and watching programs.

One thing tugged at Yumi's stomach most though. She wanted to know what had happened. She couldn't remember anything

"Hey Ulrich," she asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he answered. Trying to sound collected.

"What happened while I was...well...away?"

His face jerked. "If you really want to know what happened I'll tell you." He said with a hint of sadness. She only nodded.

"Yes, you do have I right to know Yumi," Aelita added.

"True." Odd agreed. William said nothing.

"Okay Yumi, it went like this..." Ulrich started.

Okay I'm going stop there. I'm a busy person so writing a fan-fic is kinda hard to keep updating. Sorry for all the errors I get but I rush through this. Thanks for the comments and keep commenting! 3


	4. Flashback

Okay sorry for the old up but here's Chapter 4

Okay sorry for the old up but here's Chapter 4. I expect either 1to 2 more chapters after this for this story. I'm planning another Code Lyoko Fan-fic, and that one will be much longer than this. This was a random one I just pulled together; and it turned into a more or less love story. This isn't my best work either. (YxW)

Please comment and thanks to the people who have commented and kept commenting. Thank you!

**Chapter 4- Flashback**

"I'll start Ulrich," William said, "She was with me when it first began."

"Alright." Ulrich agreed. Yumi looked longingly at the two boys waiting for the story to begin. Aelita and Odd were bright eyed listening while Jeremy was typing at the computer.

"Well..."

--

(Flashback)

"Yumi?" "Yumi?!" William said franticly. She had just passed out and she was shaking and trembling like she was having a seizure. Suddenly her eyes bolted open and looked at him in a odd way. William looked at her with longing eyes. She was normal for second and then William's heart dropped as he saw Yumi smile and the symbol that he so much hated now in her eyes.

He felt frozen. She had set him up. He was so shocked he couldn't move. All those words and emotion she showed him were a lie. Then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he was sent flying backward into the wall.

The Xanafied Yumi stood up and tried to punch him again but he dodged it this time, rolling under her and racing for the door. He saw Yumi turn around and reach for something in her pocket. With a heavy horror he realized what it was, a knife. Xana was trying to kill him.

He opened the door and rushed out into the hallway. He faced the door and saw Yumi calmly walk about of the room holding the knife in an evil way. Now he knew how Yumi felt.

He flew through the hallway with Yumi chasing him. She was getting closer every second and his eyes never left the sharp metal tip of the knife. His heart was pounding hard and he could hear his own fear, his own thoughts running past him and leaving him in the darkness.

By the time he was outside and rushing for the woods he could almost feel the hot breath of Yumi behind him. He didn't want to stop, and he didn't want to hurt her.

"_What are you doing?" _His own thoughts seemed to echo. _"Stop being a coward, this isn't Yumi; fight her! You wanted to get back at Xana!"_

He turned around and stopped running and faced her with hard eyes.

"What do you want with me Xana?!" he cried. Yumi had stopped to stare at him with an evil expression; still clutching the knife.

"What do you think?" she said, staring right into his eyes, "You were a great pawn, and I don't want you on anyone's side but mine. I don't want a strong little boy like you falling into my enemy's hands?"

William's blood turned cold. His eyes were pale and a deep force pulled him back. Yumi was walking towards him with a grin. Suddenly he pulled away and tried to remain strong. Yumi swiped the knife over his head, nearly cutting his pitch black hair. He gritted his teeth and moved out of the way of a few more attacks. They kept backing up, deeper into the forest.

Suddenly a different texture other than the one of grass hit his feet. It was the manhole that leads to the factory. He knew what to do.

"_Okay if I can give her the slip I can go down the manhole and get some edge on the chase." _His thoughts said.

He suddenly ran around the trees watching closely for Xana to follow him. His heart was pounding hard but he tried to stay strong and keep himself focused. Sure enough she followed him around the trees. William ran around some trees, trying to get away from Yumi. His heart was still locked on to the spot where the manhole laid.

He peaked behind a tree. Yumi was looking the other way and couldn't find him. He silently ran to where the manhole was and opened the lid as softly as possible. He still didn't hear the footsteps of Yumi so he quietly slipped in a closed the lid.

As soon as he dropped down and started running, he felt pounding above him; the running of Yumi.

He ran as fast as he could and didn't look back. He knew Yumi was chasing him but for he was a fast runner and out run her. She couldn't catch up to him. She quickly made process to the factory ladder. And climbed like an ape. Not until he saw the sun he had realized how twisted his lungs and couldn't breathe. He slowed down and he could hear the manhole open again behind him. He just kept running towards the factory.

--

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita had finished lunch awhile ago and had tried to reach William and Yumi. They must have had their phones off because the voicemail came up right away. They couldn't find them anywhere. They had checked their rooms and found nothing except William's room a bit unarranged.

"Where do you think they are Einstein?" Odd asked. They were running for the factory to look for them.

"Yeah Jeremy, you think this is Xana's doing? Do you think William kidnapped Yumi?" Ulrich added.

"Yes, William's room was kinda messy..." Odd added.

"Who says it always isn't though." Ulrich commented.

"All logical guesses. I would guess William is some how controlled by Xana and kidnapped Yumi but I don't see a reason for it. Xana usually has a reason."

"Usually..." Odd said sarcastically. Aelita gave him a hard look.

"Either way I'm guessing we'll find something at the factory so speed it up guys!" Jeremy said. Jeremy pushed hard and ran past the group. Odd, Aelita and Ulrich rolled their eyes and speeding up with ease. Jeremy struggled to keep up and everyone else left him in the dust.

--

William swung a metal pole he got from a pipe in the factory towards the knife Yumi was holding to try to knock it out of her hand. No use. A metal clashing sound rang in William's ears as he dodged another swipe. He couldn't keep this up much longer.

William retreated to the door of the elevator and closed it, leaving Yumi outside. He felt better, wiping some sweat of his forehead but a loud thump on the top of the elevator made his heart jump. And he could hear Yumi trying to latch the elevator's door on the roof.

Suddenly the door of the elevator opened and William blasted into the lab looking for a way to escape.

The thud made his heart jumped as Yumi appeared in the elevator. She turned around; smiling. So William avoided Yumi for as long as he could. He was tried and could barely move to dodge her punches. And at last hard wing of her arm caught his stomach straight on. Clutching his stomach he fell to the floor in pain.

He watched fearfully as Yumi kneeled on his legs making in impossible to move. She clutched the knife in her hand and William could see every aspect of the Xana symbol in her eye that seemed to be blazing in victory. William could only close his eyes and brace for impact.

A few seconds had gone by and nothing had happened. He felt motion but she didn't kill him, he was alive. He opened his eyes opened to see Yumi clutching in head in pain and for a second he didn't see a Xana symbol but in came back. And she raised the knife once again.

Suddenly weight flew off of his feet as Yumi went flying sideways against the wall. He turned to see Ulrich and Jeremy standing in the doorway. He tried to say something but his lungs were tied up.

Surprisingly Ulrich came rushing to his side and Jeremy stepped in front of the Xanafied Yumi. His body was limp but Ulrich had him sit up. He didn't really know what was going on, but he knew Jeremy and Yumi were battling it out.

Time was passing but his energy seemed drained. And now Odd and Aelita appeared in the room.

Finally he got a look up and he saw a terrifying sight. Yumi was holding Jeremy up; his knife was raised to his neck. Odd was in the corner clutching his stomach and Ulrich was running to help Jeremy while Aelita stayed with him.

Yumi swung the knife but it stopped short. The same thing happened as before. She dropped Jeremy making a great thud and held her head like it someone had shot her.

"Get her down while you can!" Jeremy whispered. William could see that se has cut him up a bit, but not too much.

Ulrich had grabbed a chain...William didn't know here he got it, he must of found it and pushed Yumi into Jeremy chair. She was still in pain as it looked as Ulrich chained her to the chair and knotted the chain; he didn't even know that was possible.

Then Yumi just stopped al together. It was like she was asleep. For once there was peace in the room.

(End Flashback)

--

"So that's seriously what happened?" Yumi asked, eyes open and full of sadness.

"Yeah." Ulrich answered.

"It's all my fault...I'm sorry I didn't get out of that tower when we were getting William back.

"It's not totally your fault." Aelita said, trying to sound cheerful. Yumi just looked away.

"Okay then, so how do we fix this mess?" Odd asked Jeremy.

"Well first of all here's the bad news." Jeremy started; the gang's eyes stared at him.

"Yumi has in her the same Xana Spirit that William once had, and it didn't take over her fully yet. But it will, and it can anytime. But before that can happen we have to get rid of it. But here's the thing, I don't know how to. The program was a one time thing and it's almost impossible to make another one." Jeremy said gravely.

"So what are we going to do?!" Yumi said, almost getting mad.

"I don't know."

Well I'm done with this chapter. A bit longer than the other chapters too; and sorry for the wait. Comments are accepted!


	5. Please Read NOT A UPDATE

THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER. THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE. PLEASE READ**

Alright, I'm not too sure how many people like and love this story at all but I have an important decision to make about this fan-fiction. Should I continue it or should I start a new Code Lyoko fan-fiction? This fan-fic wasn't planned too well but I've planned out another fan-fic about CL and I want to ask the people that actually care about this fan-fic should I start a new one or stay and continue this one. If I don't continue it I'll update it but new as often. With summer coming up I'll be able to write a lot, since I'll only be coming to camp Monday-Thursday and I'm home Friday. Here's the semi plot for the fan-fic if it helps you decide.

_A girl named Karka comes to Kadic, her mom hoping she'll make some friends. When she gets entwined with the gang her life gets turned upside down. But as she learns things don't always become a "Happily ever after" fairy tale which leads her into a race for her life and the very essence of walking between times. _

Sounds normal and original right...WRONG! x3 Most likely will be rated T and will be a trilogy.

Either message me on my Youtube – **Kyreii**

Or just comment here...thanks!


End file.
